User blog:TheGurw/Back to blogging!
So it's been almost a month since the last blog post, and that's because my life got really hectic and I just plain forgot about it all. So! Lots has happened in this past month, including the full setup of the Murmur (Mumble server). I'm online most days for a couple hours between 1300 and 1800 MST. You can check out this wiki page for everything Mumble-related. There has been a lot of progress in PokeCraft that isn't very visible since we don't yet have the means to implement it on the server. However, the progress includes (but is not limited to): new mobs for the different Pokemon, new textures in the texture pack, new planned textures, recoding portions of Minecraft code, and more completed buildings in the actual world. We also now have a live-updating map ! While I will only be refreshing the new chunks once per week (as it is a 12-18 hour process that is rather boring and can't be run automatically), old chunks update roughly every 30 seconds. There are several worlds that are already on the map, and PokeCraft is shown in the correct texture pack (there are some errors due to the way the map renders, but meh). Did I mention the map is in both 2D and 3D? How about that it also includes an X-Ray version to see caves? Thought you might be interested in that! :D If you have the chance, congratulate BattleDoctor , our forum's new Global Moderator! BattleDoctor brings with him a great amount of Minecraft experience, and has been a forum whore for as long as I have known him. He will be removing spam and banning offensive users (including trolls and flamers). Don't piss him off, I have given him full permission to use every side of the Banhammer, including e-mail, IP, username, and IP subnet bans. I have a Pepsi Lime right now. CitizensSpout is now on the server, meaning that if you use SpoutCraft, NPCs will now have skins and capes! I suggest getting it. There's a link to SpoutCraft on the main page of the wiki. Also if you use this amazing tool, we have JukeBukkit; this amazing plugin allows for custom music! Right now, there isn't any as I haven't had time to utilize it. However, there will be in the future! Are you following us on Twitter yet? I update with a new status roughly 4-5 times a day, and also retweet things I think y'all will find interesting. Also, it's the fastest way to get a hold of me if the server is broken, and I update it when things get fixed or there is planned maintenance coming up. In other news, 1.8 was released just the other day, and I am patiently awaiting news on a recommended Craftbukkit build for our server. From what I hear, 1.8 basically broke Bukkit, so it'll be a couple more days. After that happens, I'll be waiting for the following plugins to update: *WorldEdit (admins use it) *WorldGuard (protects server-important builds/areas) *CommandBook (admins use it) *BigBrother (anti-grief) *NoCheat (self-explanatory) *Citizens (NPC's) *Spout (bunch of cool stuff) *PlayerEdit (works with Spout for capes and other things) *CitizensSpout (custom NPC skins) *Towny Advanced (the town system) *MultiVerse (allows Creative- and Survival-mode worlds to exist on the same server, along with organizing all the worlds, portals, and teleports) *MultiInv (prevents inventory cheating via creative-world hacks) If you want to know when the server will update, you can check out the Bukkit or BukkitDev homepage (bukkit.org or dev.bukkit.org) for the newest recommended build number (RB#) (we're on 1060 right now); then look at the build each of those plugins is made for on the plugins page. When they all match the new RB#, the server will update within 6 hours, probably faster. I check all of this info minimum 4 times per day, so it will happen fast. Stay frosty y'all! TheGurw 05:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts